


Private Bookmark：私人笔记

by Maryandmathew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Sexual Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们发现了粉丝写的那些关于他们的RPF同人文。</p><p>有些是困惑脸，有些还乐在其中凑不要脸←_←，还有些不懂为毛要将那些本来不在一起的人凑成一对、而不写真实情侣的故事的纯洁脸。。。</p><p>很搞笑啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Bookmark：私人笔记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> 有些情侣是现实中的，还有些就是同人文中的配对啦

Steve走进聚会大厅的时候发现他的五个小伙伴都围坐在沙发上目不转睛地盯着笔记本屏幕，“发生什么了？”他问道。

“Thor和他弟陷入爱河不能自拔、Hulk变成了穿花呢西装的心理学专家、还专门爱问人家对母亲看法如何，至于你和我——在约炮。”Tony眼睛看都不看他的随口答道。

“什么？怎么可能！才没有，我们才没有。”Steve震惊了。

“我在实验室桌子夺取了你的贞洁呢，”Tony答道，“你虽然很疼不过很喜欢，所以抱歉啦，不过不用谢哦。”

“我的贞洁——什么！？”

“哥们儿，就是大家在写我们的故事啦，”Clint好心地解释道，“我这辈子还没见过比这更逗比更好玩的事儿呢。”

“故事？”Steve不解道。

“就是同人小说呀。”Bruce回答，“就是大家写一些他们不认识的人的故事，关于名流啊、虚构的小说角色啦。”

“像以前那些美国队长的宣传漫画么”，Steve松了口气，尽管心里还是跟吃了苍蝇似的。

“是嘛？我怎么不知道那些漫画里还有色情描写啊，”Clint取笑道，“那我得去买几本，哦不，Coulson有不少吧，我去偷他的好了。”

“谁让他是你小男友呢”，Natsha在一边大笑道，因为他俩也被配对了而乐不可支。

“什么！？他不是我男友！为什么你要——拜托你们告诉我这是个21世纪里面用不着我理解的东西好不好？” Steve叹道。

“没门”，Tony说道，“你可避免不了呢，必须得看”，说着他把Steve拉过身边和他一起来看。

“额，他们写的故事关于……我们？” Steve向Tony问道：“在一起吗？”

“哥们儿，我们俩是最热门的呢，”Tony说着就想和Steve击掌。

Steve才不要。

“可……为什么啊？” Steve困惑着，“而且，等下，你们认真的吗，你们都认为我是处男？”

“所有人类都认为你是处男”，Natasha解释道。

“但——我是个士兵啊，二战巡演的时候，只有我和那一大群[USO](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Service_Organizations)（美国劳军联合组织）的姑娘们，我是说，那些，劳军组织的女人们，都是法国妓女啊、我是指法国性工作者，还有那些美国队长粉丝团、还有会计部的Zoe，还有……”Steve语无伦次道。

“我们懂了，传播性病的队长（Captain [STD](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexually_transmitted_infection)），不过所有文章里的你都是处男呢，直到遇见我。”Tony得意地笑道，还抛了个媚眼。

“四十年代也有避孕措施的好不好？” Steve抱怨着说他有病那句话，“况且大家为什么要写这些啊？“

“你看了就知道有趣啦”，Bruce说道，“实际上，我年轻的时候，有一款叫做[Highlander](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highlander:_The_Series)的是我最爱的电视节目，我也喜欢在粉丝刊物上读些或是发表些什么故事，不过那是个杂志。”

“那也是些很黄很暴力的故事吧？” Clint会心一笑。

“你觉得呢？”Bruce也是别有深意地笑笑。

Tony说道，“哦听你这么说真是我同道中人，我曾经疯狂迷恋过星际迷航啊，尤其《星际迷航：下一代》（the next generation，[TNG](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Next_Generation)）那部剧，虽然我对时间线有点搞不懂，但无论如何，我也是在粉丝圈子（BNF：[Big Name Fan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Name_Fan)）里小有名气呢。” Steve听闻在一旁翻着白眼。

“Tasha还有一次为了招募新人进神盾局还假装自己是邮购新娘 呢，”Clint笑道，“这算不算同人文学啊？”

“不算”，Bruce说道。

“嗨，我还没有找到Bruce和Clint是一对的呢”，Natasha纳闷道。

“有是有、只是不多。”Clint回答。

“等下，那难道没人写现实里情侣的那种吗？”Steve困惑道。

“大家忙着看军营里最后两个直男正在战壕内[69](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/69_\(sex_position\))式嘿咻嘿咻呢”，Clint噗嗤一笑，指着Tony和Steve。

“可这明明胡说八道嘛，而且，只是——我才不会——我是说，无意冒犯，Tony，就是——”

Tony兴高采烈地答道，“没事，况且以前我都是下面那个呢，虽然有些人会觉得在侮辱他。不过我可以确定的是：大家最喜欢我啦。”

大家又都孜孜不倦地继续读着。

Bruce意识到：“我们怎么总哭鼻子啊。”

“除了Natasha”，Clint补充道，“Tasha，这些小说里你笑都不笑。”

“你不服气啊，我把你们这群人打得屁滚尿流的然后你们还求着想要更多，太酷了好吧。” 她说着耸耸肩。

Steve愣了好久、真的好想问她是认真的吗——那个场景会好看么。

他想着如果公平打斗的话，也许他不会被揍的很丢脸吧……Tony捅了捅他道：“你看这里有个标签，科学组男友指的是我和Bruce，盾妮（[Superhusbands](http://fyeahsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/)）就是我和你，Stark Spangled Banner就是我们仨，太机智了！”

“额，Clintasha，好烦啊，”Natasha抱怨道。

“嘿”，Clint不满道。

“我指的是名字啦，Bartomanov更好些”，她回答。

“你听起来更强势”，Bruce说道，大家一致点头。

“既然是小说里面，那我就把你们这里敢说不的一律格杀勿论也可以吧，” 她嘟囔着，“你们可以预料得到的。”

“我有点不懂了”，Thor说：“怎么在中庭里兄弟俩有性爱关系是正常的吗？我怎么不知道？”

“没啊，才没有。”Tony辩解道。

“可……” Thor盯着屏幕蛮久，看起来彻底的说都不会话了。

“嗨，为什么Clint/Coulson这么热门啊？”Steve问道。

“我也觉得那个好奇怪”，Tony同意着。

“挺性感的啊”，Natasha说着，而Tony和Steve却回以一脸什么鬼。

“你不觉得奇怪吗，Bruce？”Steve问道。

“没有啊”，Bruce答道，“挺好的呀，我不知道原来还可以灵活性这么强呢”，说着向Clint调侃地笑笑 。

Clint大笑道，“最妙的是Coulson发现这个一定会吓尿。”

他们又继续读着。

“这个太恶心了” Thor说道，“我弟弟虽然干不少坏事，可他从来没有和马来过一发啊，这真不奇怪吗，除非这也是你们中庭的习俗。”

“乱讲什么”，Clint回答。

Thor疑惑地耸耸肩，嘟囔着 “可是你们的神话都有过这样先例诶，小说里也是一样，无烟不起火嘛。”

大家都不理他继续看。

“哦，不、不、不、不、不要啊。“

“Bruce，你咋啦。“

“Bruce猛地合上屏幕捂着脸： “我一定在做梦……”

“什么啊？”

他跳起身来去厨房了拿了瓶杜松子酒回来。

“这么烈，干嘛？”Tony嘲笑道。

“Hulk的黄文。”

“什么？”

“Hulk的小黄文”，Bruce重复道，“那里有Hulk黄文”

“这、听起来挺贴心的啊，大家伙也需要爱情呢。” Tony安慰道。

“滚你的，Tony”，Bruce说着仰头干下一杯。

Clint坐到他身边摸摸他的后背，忍不住打开了他的屏幕。

“喔，拳指性交什么的一应俱全呢，”Clint大声说道，而Bruce在一旁龇着牙。

“来，让你看看浪漫的Thor/Steve的小甜饼也许会好些啦，” Clint说着啪啪的点了几下。

“Thor/Steve真是甜的不行呢，棒呆了。”Natasha也发现了。

“我在那里也是处男吗？”

“当然啦”，Tony回答道。

“呵呵真棒！”

他们接着读着。

突然Clint笑得前仰后合得起来。

“Clint？” Tony问道，“不分享一下？”

Clint笑得从沙发上掉到地上滚到Bruce脚边，后者打开他的电脑看到：

“Alpha Beta Omega？”Bruce不解道。

“哦，那些啊，”Natasha回答，“好热门的”。

Clint还是在那里捧腹大笑个不停。

“别犯傻了，Clint”，她说道。

“我不能——”Clint笑得跟只鬣狗似的，“我不能把我老二从Coulson那拔出来，我们卡住了……”他的笑声更大了。

“别让他看剩下的了，”Natasha向Bruce建议道，不过Clint还是抓过笔记本：“等下、等下，后文更棒呢”，他大声念道：“不过也没有什么，毕竟他的后庭有自动润滑功能，因为他的后庭好像对我上瘾了一般。”他四仰八叉的躺在地上，笑得快岔气了。

“这不太可能啊”，Natasha不满道，“你断章取义了吧。”

“这故事太棒了，”Clint笑得上气不接下气的，“真不敢想象Coulson看到会是什么表情，” 说完又是一波肆无忌惮的笑声。

“你可不能让Coulson看这些。”Steve说道。

“必须的”，Tony同意道，“首先，西装笔挺的那位要是发现自己的小黄文非炸毛不可；其次，他要惩罚我们做文案工作怎么办，我反正有这个预感；第三，他非得嘲笑我们在看自己的小黄文不可，用他那副正经脸，他就爱义正言辞的教训我们，最道貌岸然了。”

“太晚了，”Clint一脸呆笑，“我发给他啦。”

顿时哀嚎一片。

“那我们可得在保姆来这搅局前看完不可了。”Tony抱怨着。

大家又继续读下去。

Thor看得越多表情也愈发的凝重起来。

Steve趁着Tony不注意偷偷给Steve/Pepper这对点赞。

Tony则新写了个算法来更好地找到自己喜欢的配对里面最黄暴的故事。

Natasha把一篇讲Steve和Clint一起给Coulson舔咚的文看了又看。

Bruce给位笔名VoiceofReason69的评论道：“你知道吗，让Hulk去做爱有点不符合他个性了，他是生气了，而不是硬了，他就是在生气。”

Clint不停地找ABO文来看。

不过，Coulson半个小时后很快就出现在大家的面前。

Clint还是一脸痴傻地笑着，Bruce怎么捅他都没用。

“Coulson探员，嘿嘿，”Tony打着哈哈：“开玩笑哦。”

“还没到愚人节呢”，Coulson说着分发给大家每人一个文件夹：“我来教你们如何应付[RPS](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Real_person_fiction)，简洁些说，就是不理会。如果被问到——尤其是那些娱记狗仔——就假装你们完全听不懂在讲什么。不管真名假名都不许在网上回复、不许登录、不许评论”，说着点点Bruce；“Natasha不许再在ao3上留kudos、还有你Tony，绝对绝对不许发帖求Fury局长的文了。”

Tony恬不知耻地耸耸肩。

“嘿！”Tony很快意识到不对劲，“你们不许监控我的网络了，我们定好协议的。”

“我们没有，我们监控的是粉丝沙龙（[fansites](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fansite)），有一个神盾小组专门管这事儿的。”

“你带有自动润滑功能的后庭啊哇哈哈！”Clint大笑着打断他。

Coulson不理他、继续说道：“这也是为了国家安全考虑。”

Natasha目光炯炯地盯着他：“那你为了安全问题考虑有没有看过这些小说啊？”

“只有在可能引发危机、有人向我呈递文件的条件下。”

“所有人都认为我是处男符不符合条件？”Steve咕哝着。

“Tony又不是你弟”，Thor不屑道。

“比如在神盾局的敌人登陆情况下。”Coulson解释道。

“你的后庭爱上我了呢，”Clint捂脸笑得乐此不疲的。

Coulson叹口气继续道：“最初我们的目的是为了防止敌人利用粉丝无意间泄露你们的私人信息来搞破坏，不过，我们现在更担心有些敌人也已经参与其中了。”

“参与？”Steve问道，“现在已知的有谁在参与啊？”

Coulson向Thor抱歉式的耸耸肩，“Loki很会写文的，我们已经察觉到了，虽然不知道他到底想干嘛，不过我们并没有通告你们就是因为他没工夫去梦想统治地球了，他就是想扰乱我们，但我们不会上当，虽然他也在圈子里很有名气的。”

Thor点点头，“搞破坏而言，Loki最擅长了。”

“等下，他写什么啊？”Bruce问道。

“他萌哪对啊？”Natasha也问道。

“大部分是些[AU](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alternative_universe_\(fan_fiction\))吧，他写过一个Clint和Natasha一起在高中去参加毕业舞会的系列，里面Clint紧张得不行而Natasha又一心想当舞会王后、而且只有Clint当上舞会国王的情况下她才能当上王后，她还恐慌去上大学和加入女大学生联谊会的事情。此外……还有，一些关于Bruce/Tony/Steve的文，Tony是小猫Steve是小狗而Bruce是兔子，Hulk也是个兔子不过更大只；还有些Steve让Tony怀孕了然后又阴差阳错误以为对方不爱自己但最后又和好的。还有文讲Jane最后终于离开Thor因为觉得他太蠢、然后为报复前男友就去把全地球人都睡了一遍、Thor想自慰的时候发现自己阳萎什么的……

Thor听闻噘着嘴啪的关上电脑。

Natasha自从听到“舞会”这个词后就一直紧抿着嘴唇。

Steve和Bruce一脸惊恐。

Tony高兴滴笑道，“看起来我最热门呢，有谁是不想把我搞怀孕的么？”

Clint则全然没听到说些什么，“嗨，Coulson，你现在湿了没有啊？”又自得其乐起来。

Coulson看起来受够他了，“是的，Clint，我现在湿透了，我因为你和我约炮不成正欲求不满呢，呵呵，Clint，我真是需要你。”

Clint停下笑盯着Coulson，一脸刚刚发生了什么，Coulson啥时候这么机智了？虽然他好性感啊，Bruce在一边翻着白眼摸摸他的头发。

“我就知道他得损你“，Tony一针见血道。

”你看到……那些故事，真的不生气吗，Coulson探员？”Steve好心地问道。

Clint耸耸肩，”不过其实也没什么，就像我刚刚说过的，就是想保证大家的安全。况且我猜那是对我的恭维吧，管他多冷。“

Natasha看着他认真道，”你发现你是超级热门的时候心里乐疯了吧。“

Coulson有点脸红了，“我说过了，对我的恭维，” 虽然对她的问题有点面露不满，不过即使是最不露形色如他也掩饰不住自己的得意洋洋。

他准备准备起身离去前又补充道，“记住了，不许回答娱记，不许发帖或评论关于自己和队员的，而且最最重要的：不许提Fury局长。

他走了之后大家都沉默了很久，终于Clint开口打破尴尬：”所以那个东西真的能成结吗？“

大家一片嘘声过后，都觉得今天该到此为止了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是受到avengerkink脑洞启发的：  
> 曼哈顿之战后复联中一员在网上发现了他们的RPF同人文。  
> 他们准备大量零食酒后集合起来一起看文。肯定少不了吐槽的。
> 
> 小彩蛋：  
> ——Thor不知道该怎么看那些锤基文，不过却在纠正那些对Loki的误解方面帮助不少。（尤其是他的幻术、身体结构和怀孕方面的问题）  
> ——大家都不理解最热门的那几对cp，而且关于真正是情侣的也几乎没什么文。  
> ——Clint一看到ABO文和关于那些有自动润滑功能的后庭就笑个屁滚尿流的。  
> ——Steve对大家都认为他是处男这事特愤慨，他所有的小伙伴都认为他是处男！  
> ——Coulson看到Clint/Coulson这对cp这么热暗搓搓地高兴得不行。  
> ——Bruce在看完Hulk黄文后大醉一场。  
> ——Loki在粉丝圈里是个大大，专门写一些最热的cp文
> 
> 又：我喜欢死这个小队伍里的那些很冷、或者搞笑的讽刺啦，无意冒犯哦


End file.
